Wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) is a packaging method where a semiconductor wafer is packaged and tested at the wafer level, and then later diced into individual chip size packages. This method decreases package size, reduces production cycle, and reduces cost compared to traditional methods where wafers are diced into individual chips which are separately tested and packaged.
WLCSP is conventionally used to manufacture and package complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits (ICs), but has not been widely deployed in packaging of Micro-electromechanical Systems (MEMS).